Blind Love
by MzxJones
Summary: Life seems perfect for Randy Orton and his girlfriend of 1 year, but what happens when he begins to feel something for his best friend? Will he be able to prove he deserves a shot at the title? Or will his life come crumbling down right before his eyes?
1. Eyes For You

"Hey babe, wait up." Randy jogged to catch up to his girlfriend. He was showing her around backstage. She had always wanted to see what it was like to be a WWE superstar.

"Take my hand so I don't get lost," Chelsea joked. She gave him a warm smile before he took her hand in his. They seemed like the perfect couple.

They walked hand in hand until they arrived at the lockeroom of The Legend Killer. The door opened and on the other side stood John, Torrie, Batista and Stacy; all of Randy's closest friends. They all wore a smile as Chelsea's eyes moved from one friend to another. Her attention seemed to be on Stacy.

"Nice to meet you, Chelsea." Stacy extended her hand with a very welcoming smile planted on her face. Chelsea accepted her handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Stacy right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Randy has told me tons about you."

Stacy smiled directing her attention towards Randy. She smirked, "Oh did he?"

"Yep, good things don't worry." Chelsea giggled.

"Ahem." Randy cleared his throat obviously wanting to put a stop to this awkwardness between his best friend and girlfriend. "These are my other friends: John, Batista, and Torrie," Randy stated pointing out each of them. They all waved.

"Nice to meet you all," Chelsea said.

"Well, I'm gonna show Chels around. I'll catch up with you guys later." Randy waved goodbye and he and Chelsea were out the door.

Almost instantly as the door shut and they were on the other side, Chelsea told Randy her feelings about Stacy:

"She seems a bit flirty to me," Chelsea told her boyfriend in disapproval.

"I have eyes for you only. You don't have to worry at all," Randy reassured her gently kissing her on the forehead.

He knew he wouldn't be hearing the last of Chelsea's feelings about his best friend but he was glad it was over for now.

A/N: 1st chapter of my story. Please review!

-MzxJones


	2. Smile Of An Angel

Randy woke to the sound of a hairdryer. He squinted through his ocean blue eyes to see what and where the loud noise was coming from. Luckily it was Stacy because if it had been anyone else he may have just lost it.

Stacy turned off the hairdryer. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"No, I'm fine," Randy lied. He got up from his bed and stretched. It felt like he was asleep for hours. "How long was I out Stace?" he smiled.

"Forever," she joked. At this moment Randy had realized what Stacy was wearing…or in other words the lack of clothing. She had a towel tied around her waist and a white spaghetti strap shirt that stuck to her body.

His eyes seemed to scan her, looking her up and down. He giggled to himself when he realized what he was doing. Stacy was a very beautiful girl but he had a girlfriend. They had been together for a year and it had been the longest relationship Randy was ever in. He really cared about Chelsea, maybe even loved her. And Randy Orton wasn't the type to fall _**in love**_.

Randy cleared his mind and made his way to the shower. He took a shower and after he was finished he cleaned himself up; the regular routine. He put on black and white shorts and a white t-shirt that exposed his abs. He sprayed a little cologne on and he was on his way. Stacy had been gone already so he looked around for her; they had needed to talk about his girlfriend and what she had told him the other night.

Ironically, just as Randy turned to exit his room, Stacy was right in from of him.

"Hey, what's up stud?" Stacy asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Can we talk for a few?" Randy opened the door and signaled for her to go inside. She sat down on the bed and he took a seat right next to her.

"My girlfriend told me her opinion about everyone and I'm glad she liked my friends but she had something to say about you." There was a moment of silence before Randy started again.

"She thinks you're a flirt."

"What? Why?" Stacy looked a little shocked.

"I don't know, Stace. I was shocked too when I heard it. I mean we've been friends for the longest and now Chelsea is concerned that you might take me away from her."

"She really shouldn't be worried. Randy, you're a really great guy and she's lucky to have you. She should trust you. It's been a year already," Stacy explained. She thought about all the great qualities Randy had, so why hadn't she been with him? He was always there for her; she trusted him with all her heart. He was the cutest guy she'd ever seen and he was such a sweetheart.

"I'll make sure I let her know that. Thanks Stacy, I'll talk to you soon I have a match coming up against The Miz." He hugged Stacy goodbye before exiting the lockeroom.

Randy erased all the problems, drama, and distractions from his mind and put on his game face. He wanted so bad to prove to Vince that he deserved a shot at the WWE title. He was ready to take down any and every guy that stood in his way. Randy was a fantastic wrestler; he lived up to his name, The Legend Killer.

He stood behind the curtain, waiting for his music to be played. It glared from the loud speakers of the arena and Randy strolled his way down to the ring. He smiled at the fans and even slapped a few hands here and there.

He stood patiently awaiting his opponent, The Miz. Miz came down to the ring and the bell sounded.

Randy wasn't playing any games. He threw the first punch and he and Miz went back and forth. Randy took control of the match by kicking Miz in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. Randy didn't let up; he kept throwing punches to the midsection of his opponent. It was as if he was blowing off steam. Every punch he threw was fatal.

The Miz regained momentum and tackled Randy onto the floor. He got a few cheap shots off when the referee wasn't looking. Randy despised this type of wrestling even though he had been a dirty wrestler once before. The Miz taunted his opponent and just as he did this Randy took over the match.

Randy delivered a plethora of punches to the face of Miz and kicks to the stomach. "Randy, Randy!!" He felt powerful when the crowd chanted his name. After a few slams and submission holds, Miz seemed to be doomed. Randy set him up for the RKO and delivered as his opponent's head hit the mat with a loud thump.

ONE, TWO, THREE! The match was over and a proud Randy stood over his opponent's body. The referee raised his arm in victory. "Your winner is, Randy Orton!" Lillian announced enthusiastically.

Randy made his way backstage, very proud of his start on the road to a title. Stacy jumped into her best friend's strong arms. He embraced her tightly, yearning to share his victory with someone.

"You won! I'm so proud of you," Stacy screamed after pulling back from the hug.

"Thanks Stace. I'm glad I can share it with you," Randy smiled.

"So am I," Stacy smiled back reaching for another hug. He was the sweetest to her. She meant the world to him.

"It's been a long day. I'm gonna go to bed, I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning."

Randy kissed Stacy on the forehead before making his way back to his lockeroom.

_That girl's smile can make me melt_, he thought to himself.


	3. Girlfriend

_A/N: Thank you to Loveless Kiss for being the 1st to review my story. It gave me the determination to keep my story going. Please more people review and I will continue to update fast. If I don't get many updates then I'll think my story isn't interesting. Tell all your friends to read please!! Thank you. Enjoy :)_

* * *

It was a week from Backlash and Randy thought about spending time with Chelsea and Stacy and finding time to hang out with the boys. He wanted to have fun and take his mind off the difficult task he had: trying to get a shot at the title. In this industry, opportunities were hard to get; you had to work your ass off to get what you wanted.

"Hey, can I catch a ride with you?" Stacy asked as Randy was making his way to his car.

"Of course you can." Randy smiled and opened the door for Stacy.

"Thank you, sir. You look happy today." Stacy noticed a glowing thing about Randy.

"I'm happy to be getting a little break from wrestling and I can focus on my friends and my girlfriend."

Stacy winced. She was beginning to wonder where she stood with Randy on a relationship level. Yea, they were best friends but not ordinary best friends. She would always feel so secure when they would hug. He always knew how to make her smile. Stacy wondered.

"Hey, you okay?" Randy asked, noticing how quiet Stacy had been.

Stacy giggled. "You're always so concerned about me. I'm fine."

Randy looked into her eyes. "You mean so much to me."

Stacy leaned over and kissed Randy on the cheek. "You mean a lot to me Randy."

They both smiled. Stacy tuned through the radio stations. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne came on. Stacy sang along.

_Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way, no way! I think you need a new one._

_Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend._

These words swam through her mind. She could relate to it. She realized all along that the perfect guy for her was right in front of her eyes. But she was afraid of hurting Randy. Maybe he really was in _love_ and she did not want to ruin that. He was her best friend and she wanted him to be happy more than anything in the world. Stacy tried to put her thoughts in the back of her mind.

They arrived at the entrance of the Marriott Hotel. They walked side by side towards Stacy's room. Stacy would glance at Randy, admiring his physique and "cuteness" as she liked to say and when he would look into her eyes, she turned away and smiled. It was so obvious to everyone that Stacy had a major crush; everyone except Randy.

"Thanks for walking me to my room," Stacy said. She leaned in for a hug.

"My pleasure," Randy replied gripping Stacy's slim frame.

She kissed him on the cheek and closed the door.

Randy walked down the hall to his room. He found a beautiful Chelsea lying on his bed sleeping.

He tiptoed towards the bed not wanting to wake her. He kissed her on the lips. She didn't budge. He did it again and she opened her beautiful green eyes.

"Hi baby," she smiled. She leaned up towards him to kiss him a few more times.

"Get up and hug me. I missed you!" Randy smiled. Chelsea got to her feet and put her hands around her boyfriend's neck. His hands moved to her waist.

"Hi beautiful," he whispered, his lips just inches from hers. Chelsea leaned in and their lips met.

"I stole a kiss," she teased. He looked into her eyes.

"Let's go to bed," Randy told her, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the bed.

He sat on the bed and Chelsea quickly pushed him and got on top of him.

"Baby, not tonight," Randy whimpered.

"Why not?"

"I'm tired," Randy lied. For some odd reason he wasn't in the mood for it. All he could think about was being with Stacy. He didn't know why he kept thinking of her.

"Okay," Chelsea replied. She sounded disappointed and very confused. She got off of him and moved to her side of the bed.

"Goodnight Randy, I love you."

Randy paused. He felt speechless. He managed to spit out the words.

"I love you, too."


	4. It All Begins

_Please review and tell other people about my story. I appreciate everyone who is reviewing but I don't want to update until I get at least 5-10 reviews. I enjoy writing this & I have a lot more coming up. What's gonna happen with Randy & Stacy? The more reviews.. the sooner I update._

_Thank You,_

_-MzxJones_

* * *

Randy woke up to the scrumptious smell of bacon and eggs. He was enjoying his vacation and was very excited about what would happen tonight. He planned on going out with his friends. Randy got out of his cozy bed and went to brush his teeth. After he was all cleaned up, he snuck up behind his girlfriend and held her waist close to his body.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Hey, how did you sleep?"

"Very well, what about you?" Randy replied.

"Good, thanks."

She turned around and their lips met.

They ate breakfast at the table and had a brief discussion.

"I wanted to talk to you about Stacy. I know you think she's a flirt, but I think you should trust me. She's my best friend and that's all. I've been faithful to you for 1 whole year and I plan on always being honest with you," Randy poured his heart out.

"I know," Chelsea sighed. "I thought about it a lot and it wasn't very nice of me to make assumptions about her. I do trust you, I promise."

"Have fun with the boys tonight," Chelsea told him.

He hugged her goodbye and was on his way to the Newport Mall.

He walked past so many stores until something had caught his attention. He tried on numerous outfits until he found the perfect one for tonight. He bought Levi jeans, a black button down shirt, and black and white Nike sneakers.

"Thank you, have a great day," Randy told the cashier as she handed him his bag. He was on his way back to the hotel. Before going to his room he stopped inches away from Stacy's door. He gently knocked on the door a few times until a beautiful blonde let him in.

"Hey, we're still going out tonight right?" Stacy questioned, embracing her handsome best friend.

"Of course we are! I'm looking forward to hanging out with you. I'll catch up with you later I'm going to get dressed." Randy hurried out the door back to his own room. He took a shower for about 25 minutes and he let the water run through his hair and down his chiseled abs. He thought about Stacy and how he would feel when he saw her. It was amazing. He thought about his beautiful girlfriend and how much he cared for her. What was going on with his feelings?

Randy stepped out the shower and looked in the mirror. He dried and styled his hair into a neat mohawk and shaved bits of the facial hair that was growing back. He moisturized his body and slipped on his fresh new clothing he bought earlier. There was a knock at the door.

"You ready to go dude?" John asked letting himself, Batista, and Shane in.

"Yea one sec let me get my phone." Randy grabbed his phone off the dresser and they all left out, Randy locking the door behind him.

Stacy was in the hallway as well and when she saw him her face lit up. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. To his surprise, Randy felt comfortable holding her soft hands.

They all got in their cars and drove off to Club Caliente, the hottest club in the city.

15 minutes they arrived and Randy and Stacy seemed to turn heads. They had to be the hottest couple anyone had ever laid eyes on.

"After you," Randy smirked, letting Stacy pass in front of him. He couldn't help but to look at her from behind. She had on a mini skirt and blue tank with black heels. She looked great.

They all walked into the club and Randy's buddy Shane approached him.

"That's a hot piece of ass," Shane laughed. "Dude you gotta hook up with her."

"I have a girlfriend," Randy explained. "But yeah, Stacy is hot."

"Whatever happens, happens," John told him, patting him on the back.

Randy let out a sigh. Being with Stacy was something that sounded appealing to him. He wanted so bad to be with her now and his feelings were becoming very clear. But he had to hide them from Chelsea.

Stacy came over to him and grabbed him by the hand. "Let's dance," she said in a very sexy tone.

"I don't know.."

"Come on!" Stacy pulled him giving him no choice.

The music was upbeat. Randy held onto her hips while Stacy grinded slowly to the beat of the music. He could feel himself getting turned on but he tried the best he could to fight off his urge. Before he knew it, Stacy had turned around and her lips were on his. They stood in the middle of the dance floor kissing intensely. Randy's hand moved down from her hips now to her ass, gripping it tightly. He wanted so bad to rip her clothes off right there. He didn't see anyone there but Stacy. He felt her tongue move in his mouth and her hand move down to his pants. All of his friends were staring and cheering, proud of Randy for finally making a move.

"Stacy, we can't do this here. What do I do about Chelsea?" He was panicking; he really didn't want her to find out.

"Don't tell her."

"I'm gonna go, Stace. I'll catch up with you later." Randy waved to all the guys and kissed Stacy one last time before he left the club.

His mind was racing as he drove back to the hotel. What would he say to her? He hoped she wouldn't ask what happened tonight because he didn't plan on lying to her.

He arrived in the room and Chelsea was sitting down quietly watching tv.

"Hi baby," Chelsea said, rushing over to greet her boyfriend. She kissed him.

"Hey," Randy put on a fake smile.

"What happened at the club?"

This was the moment.. Randy knew he couldn't lie.

"I kissed Stacy," he blurted out.

"YOU DID WHAT?? You lied to me; you didn't even tell me that Stacy was going with you." Chelsea was enraged.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Chelsea was in tears now. "Randy, its over. I'm sorry I need to go. So much for trust."

"Wait, can I explain?" It was too late. Chelsea was out the door.

Randy couldn't handle it. He buried his head in the pillow. One tear rolled down his cheek.


	5. Mascara Tears

_Thank you Cro009 & Nicole for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I would say it's my favorite so far. I dedicate it to you two. Enjoy [=_

_-MzxJones_

* * *

Randy sat at the edge of the bed with his face buried in his hands. The big alarm clock read 6:00 a.m. For some reason he had waken up at 5, went to workout for an hour and still couldn't go back to sleep. He stared at the empty space where Chelsea would lay. Then he thought back to the club incident. He had gotten himself into all this trouble. How did he feel about Chelsea? Did he love her? It sure felt that way to him. But the odd thing was he never stopped thinking about Stacy.

There was a knock at Stacy's door. She leaned over and glanced at the clock._ 6 am are you serious,_ she thought to herself. She wanted to kill someone. She stomped to the door.

"What the hell do you—" Stacy paused. She wasn't angry anymore.

"Hey, Stacy," Randy greeted her. She could tell by his facial expression that he was not happy and he wanted to talk.

"Come here," Stacy said in a soft tone, opening her arms wide. Randy hugged her. She didn't want to let go. She knew he was going through something tough at the time and she felt a little responsible for it. She just hoped that the feelings she had for him were mutual.

"Let's talk about it," Stacy wanted so bad to comfort him. She patted the empty space on the bed right next to her. Stacy gently placed her head on Randy's chest.

"I have mixed feelings about the breakup," Randy began. "I feel so horrible for being unfaithful to Chelsea. I think I broke her heart. She's really amazing but I'm just not the right guy for her. But I do wanna be friends. On the other hand I'm happy because I don't think it was fair to her."

"Why wasn't it fair to her?" Stacy questioned.

Randy paused. His mind seemed to wander. Stacy realized this and gave him time to collect his thoughts.

"I don't think I was _**in love**_ with her. I think I'm _**in love**_ with someone else…"

Stacy's stomach dropped. She would die if he mentioned someone other than her. Stacy was falling for Randy; falling hard. She never told him but she hoped the affection she showed towards him at the club would be obvious enough. Stacy wasn't the best at verbally expressing her feelings toward someone. She felt her stomach sink even lower when Randy opened his mouth again.

"I'm in love with this beautiful girl. I've grown very close to her over the past years we've known each other but I never expected that we'd be together. She's the sweetest thing ever; such a sweetheart. Want to meet her?"

Stacy was so sure now that the girl couldn't be her. "Yes," Stacy replied. She put on a brave face.

Randy grabbed her by the hand and helped her get out of bed. "Close your eyes," he told her. He led her into the bathroom.

"Open your eyes," Randy whispered.

Stacy opened her eyes to see a mirror in front of her. All she saw was her own reflection. She had butterflies in her stomach. The girl Randy was in love with was her. She never expected this to happen. It was the sweetest thing anyone ever said or did for her.

"I'm in love with that girl right there, Stacy Keibler," he said pointing to her reflection.

He looked into her light brown eyes and she looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"Randy Orton, will you be my boyfriend?"

Randy smirked. It was the cutest thing to him to have a girl ask him out.

"Only if you're my girlfriend," he teased. He pulled her by the waist and gently leaned in for a kiss. He held onto her tight, their lips still locked. Stacy deepened the kiss and put her hands around his neck.

"Wow, Stacy. You're a really good kisser."

"You surprised, Orton?" Stacy giggled.

"No, I'm just a little upset that I've been missing out on this."

"Well kissing isn't all I'm good at, Mr. Legend Killer." Stacy loved teasing him. She could tell by the way he looked that he wanted sex but she didn't want to start things like that. She actually wanted the relationship to work.

"I want you to come to my room. You know tomorrow we're on RAW and I have a match with Triple H. I need rest, Stace."

Stacy had forgotten all about it.

"Tomorrow is Monday already?" Stacy complained.

"Yea it is, cutie," Randy replied.

Stacy grabbed her boyfriend's hand and led him out of her room and back to his.

"Can we make out at least, babe? Please!" Randy begged.

"Tomorrow when we wake up I promise." Stacy couldn't help but to laugh out loud at Randy. She wanted to kiss him too she couldn't deny that.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Stace.."

The lights turned off and they were fast asleep.

The next day, just as Stacy promised, they couldn't keep their hands or lips off of each other. Stacy was on the couch and Randy was on top of her. "You're so sexy," Randy said in between kisses. "So are you, Mr. Orton." Stacy smiled, putting her tongue in his mouth. He loved when she called him that; it was a huge turn on. They did this for just about the entire day until John finally ran in on them in action.

"What's going on in here?" John asked.

"What's up dude," Randy said, trying to sound calm as if nothing was going on a minute before John had came in.

John burst into laughter. "Dude I can see lip gloss on your neck."

Stacy giggled. She wiped the shiny lip gloss off of his neck and put the towel around herself. She went into the next room to get dressed. They weren't having sex, even though most of Stacy's clothes were off. They liked to call it "having fun."

"What's going on, J?" Randy got up to greet his best friend, exchanging handshake hugs.

"Nothin much, just chillin. Sorry to interrupt your action though."

Randy laughed. "It's cool man, just having a little fun. I'm sure you know how that is."

John smiled. He knew exactly what Randy was talking about. He and Torrie seemed to be all over each other most of the time too. "Just wanted to cruise by, see what's up with you. It was intense at the club. Did you tell Chelsea?"

"Yeah man. She broke up with me. It was rough," Randy told him, remembering what had only happened a day ago."

"I'm sorry. You seem good though, you have Stacy."

"Yea I'm okay. Stacy takes my mind off of it. I still feel bad though about it."

"It's all good man. Focus on your match later tonight. I'll see you later. I'm going right now to get in the gym and get all warmed up. I'll holla at you later."

"Later, J," Randy told him.

"Bye Stace," John yelled to Stacy as he left out the door.

"Baby let's get going to the arena. I have to get warmed up and ready," Randy yelled.

"I'm coming," Stacy yelled back.

She exited the bathroom with a jean mini skirt on & a pink tank top. She had pink and white addidas on to match. Randy was amazed. She looked great.

"You look beautiful," Randy told her, not being able to keep his eyes off her slim figure.

"Thank you," Stacy blushed.

They exited the hotel and got into Randy's black range rover. They drove over to the arena where the show would be at. Randy went right to his lockeroom to gear up and try to stretch and prepare for his match. Triple H was not an easy opponent. Randy put on his gear and oiled his body like he always did. His mind wasn't focused tonight so he tried to put his attention towards his match coming up. It didn't seem to work.

Randy's song played as he confidently walked down to the ring. The screams continued. Randy chants were heard all across the arena.

Moments later after Randy entered the ring, Triple H came out. He was running down to the ring. He didn't want to waste any time. He wasn't very fond of Randy.

DING!

The bell rung and Randy charged at Hunter right away. He tackled him to the ground and was on top of him delivering punches to his head. The Game took charge and kicked Randy off of him. Randy flew to the mat hard. He didn't stay down long because he was right back up. He kicked him in the stomach and body slammed him. Randy hadn't been doing as bad as he expected until halfway through the match when he spotted Chelsea running through the crowd. His mind started to spin when he saw Stacy run down to the ring.

"What are you doing!?" Randy yelled at the top of his lungs. No one answered him. The two girls punched and kicked and slapped each other. Chelsea had tears in her eyes as she was fighting her. Randy felt like dirt. He tried his best to break up the fight but the girls had a grip on each others hair.

"Chelsea, I'm sorry. I want to talk to you. I wanna be friends but you won't even give me a chance. You keep ignoring me," Randy told his ex girlfriend.

"Randy look out!" Stacy & Chelsea both screamed at the same time.

It was too late. Triple H had hit Randy in the leg with a steel chair. Randy was on the floor screaming in pain. The Game kept delivering shots at the leg while Stacy screamed her head off trying to get him to stop attacking her boyfriend. She even jumped on his back but all he did was throw her off. Stacy was a complete wreck. Her mascara tears ran down her pretty face.

The medical staff rushed to the ringside to put Randy on a stretcher. They carried him outside of the arena. Even though Chelsea & Stacy had just been fighting minutes ago, they put their differences aside to be there for someone they both cared about, Randy Orton. They placed Randy in the ambulance. Chelsea & Stacy sat patiently in the back of the truck as the sirens sounded and the truck pulled off.


	6. A Thing Called Love

_Thank you to Brie Seven for becoming a reader of my beautiful novel =] haha I appreciate your reviews and to all those that aren't reviewing, get to reviewing please! Thank you for all your feedback. I really appreciate it. Enjoy._

_-MzxJones_

* * *

At the bedside of Randy Orton were two beautiful women, Chelsea and Stacy. They were both concerned about him. His eyes slowly opened and took a minute to focus in on the two figures beside him.

"Hey handsome," Stacy spoke first. She went over to him and gently kissed him on the lips. Chelsea hated the idea of them being together but she held herself together and ignored what Stacy was trying to do. She could tell she wanted a reaction out of her. Chelsea was way too smart for her games.

"Hi Randy bear! How are you feeling?" Chelsea asked him with sympathy in her beautiful green eyes.

"I'm actually okay. The leg just aches but the doctor says I have to heat it. I'll be able to wrestle in about 3 months." Chelsea walked over to Randy and embraced him. She could tell when he spoke that he wasn't okay and he just wanted to be brave. Randy wasn't the type to be vulnerable or show when he was in need of help.

"Thanks Chels. Can we talk?" Randy asked.

"With her here, too?"

Randy let out a little laugh. "Yea, she can stay its fine. I just wanted to know if we could be friends. You're an awesome girl, Chels and you know I care about you. We can still hang out sometimes, ya know?"

Stacy sat in the corner very relaxed. She was texting on her sidekick. One great thing about Stacy was how calm she was about the conversation between her boyfriend and his ex girlfriend. Stacy had heard everything but she wasn't the jealous type. No one but John, Shane, & Torrie knew how much Stacy and Randy liked each other. They were _**perfect**_ together.

"Yea I would like that, Randy. I'm gonna get going. I'll call you later, feel better." Chelsea said her goodbyes and kissed Randy on the cheek. She waved to Stacy and was out the door.

"Are you ready to go baby? I wanna take you home so I can take care of you. I got Vince to give me 2 weeks off so I can be with you." Stacy's smile was bigger than ever when she spoke about Randy.

"Yea, let's go." Randy replied, pushing the button so that the nurse could help him into the wheelchair.

The nurse came right away. She gently helped Randy up as he balanced himself on one leg.

"Be careful with my boyfriend," Stacy sweetly suggested. The nurse nodded in approval.

After Randy was secured in the wheelchair Stacy pushed him to the exit and towards the Range Rover. Randy hopped in and buckled his seatbelt.

"Baby can I drive?" Stacy asked, holding Randy's hand.

"Anything for you, cutie," Randy responded. Stacy's cheeks turned pink. Randy knew the right things to say to her to make her blush.

She kissed him on the cheek before she started up the engine and pulled off. Randy rested his eyes as Stacy collected her thoughts. Stacy was so excited to be spending 2 weeks with her boyfriend. She wanted to get closer to him and be there for him in his time of need. Randy knew that Stacy would always be there no matter what and he could trust her. He was falling for the beautiful blonde.

They arrived at the hotel and Randy made his way into the wheelchair. They made their way to the hotel room. Stacy opened the door to see candles lit, snacks on the coffee table, and a stack of movies on the bed.

"Surprise," Randy said in a cute tone.

"What's this?" Stacy still couldn't believe her eyes. "You're the one who got hurt, baby I should be doing something for you."

"Stace, I appreciate what you've done for me and I wanna do something to make you smile."

Randy turned the lights low and made his way to the sofa. "Pick any movie you want baby." Randy wasn't a fan of those "chick flicks" but he would watch it as long as his girlfriend was happy. After Stacy had picked her movie she popped it in. She went over to Randy and cuddled with him. She rested her head on his chest and he put his strong arms around her. "I'm happy with you, Randy Orton," Stacy whispered. Randy grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

Halfway through the movie Randy realized she fell asleep. _She's so beautiful_, he thought to himself. He grabbed the blanket and put it around the both of them. He watched the rest of the movie thinking of Stacy the entire time. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. He was afraid of saying it; he didn't know how she'd react to it. He had no idea she had felt the exact same way and was afraid of those same 3 words.


	7. I Don't Want Anyone Else But You

"Happy birthday, Stace," Randy Orton told his beautiful girlfriend on the morning of her special day. He had a perfect day planned out for her.

"Thank you, sweetie," Stacy replied, sharing a passionate kiss with Randy.

The kiss had taken Stacy's breath away. "Wow."

"What's wrong, baby?" Randy asked, concerned that he had done something wrong.

Stacy giggled. "Nothing at all. Do you usually kiss that good or is that something special for my birthday?"

"You're gonna get way more than that later on, Ms. Keibler," Randy said seductively.

"Can't wait, baby. I'm gonna get to shopping with this money you gave me. You sure know how to spoil me," Stacy teased. After one more hug and kiss, she was out the door. Even after she had been gone for 5 minutes, Randy wished he could hold her in his arms. There was no doubt he was in love with her and he thought today would be the perfect chance for him to tell her.

Randy had a perfect day planned for the blonde. After she did her favorite hobby, shopping, they would dress up and go out for dinner, a movie, and dancing. During one of those activities he planned on telling Stacy how he felt. He knew he would be really nervous about it but he wanted her to know that she wasn't any _ordinary_ girl or even just a hookup. He wanted to be with her for the long run.

There had to be a really special woman to sweep Orton off of his feet. He didn't normally like committing. He liked to "keep his options open." But something had been different about Stacy. He realized how _gorgeous_ she was and he didn't want any other guy to come and take her away. Randy had always had his eye on her but never imagined their relationship would turn into this or that he would fall so hard for someone so quickly.

Randy decided to call the restaurant to ensure that his reservation was for the correct time.

"Hey, this is Randy Orton. I have a reservation for 5:30 and I just want to make sure I booked a private booth for my girlfriend and me."

There was silence on the line for a moment . . .

. . .

"Hello?" Randy asked, shaking the phone.

" . . Yeah your reservation is booked for the private booth, Mr. Orton."

"Thank you. Have a good day," Randy told him in a surprisingly generous tone. Although Randy was irritated at how long the operator took to respond, he wouldn't let anyone ruin this day for him.

Randy spent the next 2 hours at John's hotel room while the housekeeper cleaned up his room.

"J, did you see the Lakers man? Kobe's game was crazy last night," Randy explained with enthusiasm.

"I know! He dunked over Ray Allen! It was crazy dude."

Torrie sat there completely in another world. She was texting Stacy, giving her best friend advice about which outfit she should buy. She wanted to blow Randy away tonight.

"Hey Tor, you see the game?"

Torrie looked up, realizing they were talking to her. "Huh?"

John and Randy burst into laughter. Torrie's cheeks turned pink.

"Don't be embarrassed babe! I'm messing with you," John told her. He went over to her and hugged her tight. He showered her with kisses until she couldn't stop smiling.

"No fair. You guys gang up on me when Stacy isn't here!" Torrie exclaimed.

"You're awesome, Torrie!" Randy said.

Torrie laughed. "Thank you. Ran don't you have to get back soon? Stacy should be home in 25 minutes."

Randy checked his watch. She was right.

"I'll see you two later," Randy said, hugging Torrie and shaking John's hand before exiting the door.

Randy walked with a limp to his room. He had been working on perfecting his walk at rehab, and slowly it was coming along. He walked into the room and it had been **spotless**. _That's what I call good housekeeping. _

He walked right to the bathroom and turned on soft love songs. They made him think of Stacy. He removed all of his clothing and got underneath the warm running water. He was excited to see how the evening would turn out. He wanted so bad to make this birthday one she would remember forever.

15 minutes later Randy was out and all dried off. The towel rested around his waist.

Stacy crept in. "Hi. You're looking tasty," Stacy said, obviously flirting. She pulled her boyfriend towards her and kissed him a few times.

"I missed you," Randy sincerely stated. "You should go get ready."

Stacy nodded in agreement. "You're gonna be amazed, I promise." With that said, Stacy went into the bedroom to get all pretty for her night.

Randy neatly shaved his facial hair and combed his short hair. He slipped on his suit pants, white long sleeved dress shirt, and vest. He put on a dash of cologne and buckled his belt. Finishing up, he slipped on his socks and shiny black shoes. Finally, he sat on the bed and patiently waited for Stacy to make her grand entrance.

- 10 minutes later -

He heard a sudden squeak and his eyes were immediately drawn to the door. Stacy slowly stepped out and Randy was indeed left speechless.

Stacy had on a grey skirt that stopped directly under her knees. Her shirt was salmon pink with grey diamonds on it. She had beautiful silver stud earrings in her ear.

"I—You.."

"Thank you baby," Stacy said.

Stacy grabbed Randy by the hand. The way he stuttered was enough for her. They were on their way to dinner. The clock read 5:00.

"You look beautiful baby," Randy finally blurted out. "I just didn't know how to say it."

"Thank you. You look very handsome, stud," Stacy complimented. Randy's face lit up.

Moments later they arrived at the beautiful Restaurante de Amor. "After you," Randy offered, being a gentleman.

They sat at their table in the back all by themselves. Randy pulled out the chair for her. Stacy smiled at how cute he was being. There was a candlelight dinner and roses all over the floor. There was a big bottle of champagne and glasses for the two of them.

"This is wonderful. I really appreciate this," Stacy said.

"Anything for my birthday girl."

The dinner was full of conversation, flirting and eating of course. Afterwards, they were on to stage 2 of the spectacular night ahead of them. Conveniently, everything was closeby so the two could walk hand in hand in the beautiful, romantic moonlight. They held hands while Randy carefully looked both directions until it was safe to cross. He was so protective of her and she loved that about him; she always felt safe with Randy.

After purchasing tickets, the happy couple sat in the back of the theater, their usual seats. The movie began and the lights were dimmed. Stacy instantly climbed on Randy's lap and started to kiss him. He didn't reject her and even though it was a little naughty, he went with it. He loved this side of Stacy. They were really quiet and no one knew until Randy began using his fingers in certain areas, which caused Stacy to let out a small moan.

"SHHH!" someone in front of them said. Stacy let out a little giggle and sat back in her seat as if nothing had happened. "You're hot," Stacy whispered in Randy's ear, while her hand roamed on his inner thigh.

The entire movie they put their hands all over each other and whispered things in one another's ear. They were the cutest.

"Time to dance the night away," Stacy said with a huge smile on her face. Randy led her to the door and they continued to walk down the street. Stacy just thought of how amazing all of this was to her and how much Randy had to care for her.

"I'm having the best day I've ever had in a really long time," Stacy told him.

"So am I," Randy replied, gripping her hand a little tighter.

They arrived at the party and Randy placed his hands over Stacy's eyes. He led her through the door and removed his hands. All of her great friends and family were standing before her.

"Surprise!!" they all yelled, simultaneously.

Tears came to Stacy's eyes. No one had ever done something so sweet for her. She wasn't used to being spoiled by someone who cared so much about her.

Stacy ran over to her mom and Torrie. They both hugged her. "I'm so glad you're here. I love you all."

Stacy had a blast talking with all her friends and family and playing fun party games like 21 questions and truth or dare. The end of the night was near and it was time for Stacy to dance with her boyfriend.

They stood in the middle of the dancefloor. Her hands were around his neck, while his were on her waist. Their eyes met and Randy was the first to speak.

"Hi beautiful," he whispered.

"Hi handsome," she whispered back.

Randy took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Stacy Keibler, I love you."

"I love you so much Randy Orton."

Stacy knew right then she wanted to take the big step with Randy. They walked quickly out to the truck and Stacy sat in the driver's seat.

"How's your leg feeling baby?" Stacy asked, realizing how much walking they had done.

"It's fine, a little numb. I could've driven if you wanted me to," Randy explained.

"It's the least I can do for you. This day was incredible and I can't thank you enough for all of this."

Randy could tell by her body language what she wanted. He took the lead from there and grabbed her by the hand. He led her into the neatly cleaned hotel room and she took off his shirt. Stacy wanted to be in control tonight. In return, Randy slipped off Stacy's skirt to expose the thong underneath. Stacy removed his pants, revealing not only his hard rock abs now, but also his toned legs. Stacy couldn't take this any longer as she was becoming more and more ready to burst. She threw off the rest of clothing that was left and her eyes glared at Randy's package. His eyes shot towards her exposed clit.

Stacy gently shoved her boyfriend onto the bed. Stacy planted her lips on Randy's. Her lips moved from his to his ear. "Baby, I want you inside me," Stacy whispered. This was all Randy needed to hear. He flipped Stacy over gently and took control. He put his tongue into her mouth and grasped her ass in his hands. Stacy moaned in approval. Randy gently inserted his penis into her vagina and he thrust slowly back and forth. "Ohhhh!" Stacy yelled out, her fingernails scratching on the back of her boyfriend. He didn't mind this at all; it turned him on even more. Randy did a little grunting of his own as he felt pleasure shoot through his member. Stacy adjusted her hips to match the pace of Randy. Randy felt himself explode and Stacy screamed in ectasy. Randy removed himself gently, catching his breath. Before he went to bed he wanted to taste Stacy for himself. He crawled down to her exposed clit and slowly inserted his tongue inside. He brushed it back and forth and Stacy clutched the sheets in satisfaction. She let out moans and Randy was enjoying every minute of it.

"I love you Randy."

Randy caught his breath. "I love you alot Stace."

"How's your leg, babe?" Stacy teased.

Randy smirked. "Better than ever."


	8. So Hard To Say Goodbye

_Thanks to all that are reviewing. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I appreciate the love. _

_MzxJones_

* * *

"You're recovering nicely, Mr. Orton," the physical therapist noticed as she examined how well he was walking on his injured leg. The 2 weeks he had with Stacy was amazing and now all he could think about was her leaving him. Things for him were just getting back to normal and the love of his life was going away for work. He had missed wrestling, which was his passion and dream, and all his friends back at the arena. He missed the cheering and screaming he heard every night when he set foot in the ring.

"You can go now, Randy," Samantha, the therapist told him.

"Have a good day, Sam."

Randy rushed back to the hotel so that he could say goodbye to his girlfriend. They both had planes to catch.

"Hey, our show is in Washington this week," Stacy told him as her arms were wrapped around her boyfriend's neck.

Randy sighed. He had hoped there wouldn't be such a big gap between them. "That really sucks. We're gonna be pretty far away."

"I know. I hate it," Stacy whimpered, a single tear running down her cheek.

Randy lifted up her chin so that she was staring directly into his eyes.

"Don't cry, Stace. I love you and as much as it will kill me to be away from you, I'll do it because I know how much your career means to you. I know how I get in the ring and all my troubles fade away. I know the drive and adrenaline I get every night when I'm fighting in that ring. If you're happy then I am," Randy explained. He didn't want her to jeopardize her own happiness and her career because he had been injured. He didn't like her feeling sorry for him.

"I just wanna be here for you even though I know that you're capable of taking care of yourself. It's because I love you," Stacy replied.

"I know. And I love you with all of my heart. Have a safe trip, baby," Randy said to his beautiful girlfriend.

They shared what seemed to be the longest and most passionate kiss ever, and said their sorrowful goodbyes. They knew how much they'd miss each other, but both managed to hold back their feelings.

"I love you. Be safe, Mr. Orton," Stacy said before closing the door.

She was gone.

Randy packed his bags and slipped on a white hoody. He was on his way back home, to Missouri.

"Attention please. All passengers please board the plane to St Louis, Missouri. The plane will be leaving in approximately 10 minutes. Thank you," the woman on the loud speaker announced.

Randy sprung up from the cold, blue armchair in the waiting area. Randy boarded the airplane and sat in his designated seat. He shoved the earplugs into his ear and leaned back in his seat. Decode by Paramore sang in his ears. Music would be the only thing that would help him survive this trip.

2 hours later –

The sign read "Welcome To St. Louis" as Randy Orton stepped out of the airport.

"Is that Randal Keith Orton I see?" Randy heard a familiar voice.

The petite woman ran over to him and embraced him tightly.

"Hi mom," Randy greeted. "Nice to see you."

They talked and caught up on old memories. He told his mother about Stacy and how well their relationship was going. She looked forward to meeting her.

"I missed you, Randy," she told him.

"Same here, mom," he replied. He wondered how this trip would turn out as they drove down Montgomery Avenue.


	9. Home Sweet Home

_It feels good to be back home_, Randy thought to himself. He laughed out loud all of a sudden.

"What's so funny, mister?" Elaine Orton said.

"You still drive like a grandma," Randy chuckled.

Elaine couldn't help but to let out a little laugh. Her son was always a little goof ball and he hadn't changed a bit. She was a little afraid that he'd be a completely different person when he came back home.

The rest of the ride back home had been silent. Both Randy and his mother were too busy thinking of old memories.

They finally arrived at the home Randy had grown up in. Memories continued to pour into his head as he explored the house.

"Randy! Come give your old dad a hug," Robert Orton Jr. greeted as his son entered the home.

"Hey dad," Randy greeted, hugging his father tight. "How you been?"

"Pretty good son, what about you?"

"Never better."

Elaine Orton interrupted. "Randy go get yourself set up in your room and come back down for breakfast."

Randy nodded and was on his way up the staircase. He carried the suitcase over his head as he slowly climbed the steps. They were giving his leg a little trouble.

"Need any help, son?" Robert Orton yelled up the stairs.

"I'm fine, dad. Thanks," Randy replied.

Randy finally reached the top and he was a little exhausted. He caught his breath and made his way to his bedroom. He unpacked the clothes and folded them neatly into the drawer. Surprisingly, it took him 20 minutes to complete. Just as he was leaving the room, the phone rang.

He walked over to the telephone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Randy answered.

"Randy! Hey, when did you get home?"

Randy was a little surprised at the voice he heard on the other line.

"Hey. Um.. I got home an hour ago. What's up?"

"I can't just call to say hello?"

"Yeah, of course you can Chels."

"Well, I missed you. And I wanted to see if we could hang out tonight?"

Randy paused. "Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

"I thought we could go have dinner," Chelsea suggested.

"That sounds good." Randy rubbed his head. "Wait, aren't you in California right now doing your modeling shoot?"

"No silly. I finished that yesterday. Did you forget I live in Missouri?"

"I kinda did," Randy laughed.

"I'm right in Fairview Heights. Not far from where you are," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah, you're right. So I'll pick you up at 7?"

"That's fine. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye Chelsea."

Randy hung up the phone and made his way downstairs to have breakfast. He sat down at the table.

"Hey, who was that that called?" Mrs. Orton asked.

"Chelsea." Randy said bluntly.

"So what'd she say?" Elaine questioned, once again.

"She wanted to hang out. So I said yeah, its fine."

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous, son?" Mr. Orton warned.

"Nope, Stace wouldn't care. And Chelsea and I are friends. I'm not worried."

The conversation continued this way and both his parents asked about the breakup with Chelsea. Randy revealed everything to them and of course they were on his back about him cheating on the poor girl. After breakfast, Randy made his way to the couch. He turned the television on to the sports channel. There was a basketball game on.

Randy picked up his blackberry and started to dial numbers.

"Hey baby," a sweet voice answered on the other line.

"I miss you so much, Stacy."

"I love you," she responded. Randy got butterflies just by hearing her say those words again.

"I love you, baby. What are you doing?"

"Lying in bed, naked," Stacy teased. She knew he'd go bananas so she tried not to laugh too loud.

"I wish I was there," Randy replied.

"So do I."

"Guess who called me earlier?"

"Who?" Stacy asked.

"Chelsea. We're gonna hang out later."

This time Stacy was a little jealous because she wished she was there with her boyfriend. She missed him so much and it sucked that Chelsea was able to spend time with him.

"Oh okay. Have fun. I have to go get ready soon. I love you."

"I love you more, Stace. Text me okay?"

"I will. And I love you more," she smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Randy ended the call. He really did miss her a lot. Randy got in the shower and prepared himself for dinner with Chelsea. He put on a gray button down shirt and dark colored jeans. He combed his short hair and brushed his teeth. The clock read 6:45. His grabbed his phone and told Chelsea he was on his way over there.

He said goodbye to both of his parents and stepped out the door.

* * *

_Find out how dinner goes in chapter 10. _

_Thank you._

_xoxo_

_MzxJones_


	10. I'm Sorry

Sorry for the long delay in updating. I just started working 5 days a week. I will try to update soon. Sorry this chapter was short.

-MzxJones

* * *

Randy took a deep breath as the door shut behind him. He didn't know what to expect on this date. He loved Stacy with all his heart but he didn't know how long he would last. He wanted someone to hold in his arms, someone to kiss. And the love of his life was too far away.

_Randy don't do anything stupid!_, he kept telling himself over and over in his mind.

As he was driving down the dark and narrow road he finally convinced himself that the date would be strictly friendly and nothing else. He wouldn't flirt or get himself drunk. He would behave and just be a gentleman.

10 minutes seemed like 5 as he pulled up to the curb alongside Chelsea's home. He exited his truck and smoothly walked to the doorstep. He gently pushed the doorbell.

"Hello there, Randy," a beautiful Chelsea answered on the other side of the door.

His mind went blank. "Uhh.. hey. You look great," Randy hesitated.

"So do you. Let's get going I'm starving," she replied, rubbing her stomach.

Randy opened the door for her and she smiled at his nice gesture.

"So how you been?" Chelsea asked, starting conversation as they took off.

"I'm good actually, just missing Stacy a lot."

Chelsea twitched a little. "Oh, that's sweet."

Randy pulled the car over. He could sense that it bothered her. "I can tell you don't like the idea of Stacy and I." He stared directly into her eyes and he could see the pain there.

"I'm sorry. I just that we barely hang out anymore. And I don't trust Stacy. I think she's gonna end up hurting you like you hurt me."

Randy was speechless. The last 3 words that came out her pretty mouth were tearing his heart apart.

"I'm so sorry, Chelsea. I don't wanna give up on Stacy. I trust her."

Chelsea reached out for a hug to erase the pain she felt remembering the breakup. She was in love with him and nothing could change that. She was hiding her feelings very well, or so she thought.

Randy steered the car back onto the road and continued driving to the restaurant. He hoped the hardest part of the night was over.


End file.
